1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image forming apparatus such as a digital copying machine, a series of document data read by a reader is stored as jobs in a memory, is then read out from the memory, and is copied on a copy paper. Once the job is read out, and document data which is its contents is copied on a copy paper(this is referred to as "the job is executed"), the job stored in the memory cannot be read out again and copied on the copy paper. When it is desired to copy the contents of the job which has been executed in the past, the document data must be read again and stored as the job.